goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blob
The Blob is the main villain in the fifty-fifth Goosebumps book, The Blob That Ate Everyone. History It was an idea slime monster created by Zackie Beauchamp which came to life. The Blob does everything Zackie Beauchamp writes in his story, including eating his creator's best male friend Adam Levin. It was defeated when Zackie Beauchamp uses his mind powers to think the blob away and bringing his best friend Adam back. In a twist ending, the story was actually written by the Blob and his green-colored blob friend liked it, especially when the Pink Blob ate Adam. Green suggests that Pink change the ending so that Pink eats everyone. Physical appearance Book appearance The Blob is described as a giant pink blob with beady eyes, a huge toothless mouth, and a massive head with thick veins that throbbed like a giant heart. It also had a long, sticky tongue covered in hot drool that it used to grab and devour anyone in its path. In the twist ending of the book, the pink blob is revealed to be the real writer of the story, and decides to change the ending after talking to a similar green-colored blob friend of his. TV Series appearance The Blob looks drastically different than how it was depicted in the book. It appears near the end of the episode as a small yellow blob with purple veins and a rope-like tongue. This one has no eyes but very sharp teeth. Film appearance The Blob in the film appears near the climax as a gigantic, glowing pinkish-purple mass of amorphous slime. It has no distinct shape, nor a "mouth" or tongue. European Version The European version of the blob is slightly different. For example, when the blob eats something it becomes bigger. Unlike the American and TV version, the blob is not a monster written by a another blob and he was not defeated by Zackie's mind powers but with the type machine, to make him shrink. Television and Film TV Series The Blob appears in the TV adaption of the book performed by Jason Hopley. Film The Blob appears in the Goosebumps film. It appears as a more liquid substance unlike his appearance on the book cover or TV version. When Slappy and his fellow monsters track R.L. Stine, Zach, Hannah, and Champ to the abandoned amusement park, Slappy frees the Blob which consumes the funhouse. While R.L. Stine was distracting the monsters, he ends up swallowed by the Blob. Once the book is complete, the Blob and the other Goosebumps monsters were sucked into the new book. List of appearances Books *The Blob That Ate Everyone Television *''Goosebumps'' Season 2 - The Blob That Ate Everyone Films *Goosebumps (2015 film) Trivia * The reason why The Blob had a more liquid appearance in the film was because originally was going to be Monster Blood. But instead of changing the appearance, the animators just changed the color from green to pink. Gallery Theblobthatateeverything 7.jpg|The Blob as seen in the TV adaption. File:The Blob That Ate Everyone.gif|TV Version gif. Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.02.56 pm.png|The Blob as seen in the film. Blob.jpeg|The Blob's concept art from the movie. Index.blob/slappy.jpeg Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Goosebumps Category:Blobs Category:Movie Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Television Series Characters